The Secure Protection part 1
by sakutarou21
Summary: This is a story about Sakutaro's idea having a security system all around the house. Sakutaro will do anything to protect the house and also Maria and Rosa


**The Protection** Part 1

Maria a was watching TV alone in her bedroom at 10:30pm at night wearing her pajama gown. The phone rang and Maria answered.

"Hello" she replied

"Hello Maria" Rosa said

"uuu are coming home from work" Maria said with a sad tone

"Yes, I am out of work. Do want Jack-in-the-Box" Maria replied.

"uuu yes" Maria said in a happy tone.

"What number do you want?" Rosa asked

"I want number 6 which is a Jumbo Jack with cheese" said Maria

"Okay" Rosa said

Maria heard a noise down stairs that the main door opened and closed. Maria went down stairs with her phone in her hand and saw someone in the hallway a young boy with a yellow hair and 2 orange cat ears wearing a red scarf and yellow gown. It was Sakutaro.

"Uryu your not asleep Maria?" Sakutaro asked.

"No" Maria answered. "Sakutaro I'm on the phone with mama. Do you want something at Jack-in-the-box?"

"Um, I want number 3 with combo" Sakutaro replied.

"Mama, Sakutaro wants number 3 with combo" Maria said her mama on the phone.

"Okay I'll be home in 30 minutes okay" Rosa said.

"Okay I'll see you home" Maria said.

"Bye" Rosa said.

Maria hanged up and saw Sakutaro with a worried face. She asked Sakutaro' "Where have you been? It is 10:30 at night." "I was at the theater with my homeboys." Sakutaro replied. "Well you should have called me." Maria said.

After the 2 had a finish talk, Maria and Sakutaro went upstairs to Maria's room to watch TV while they wait Rosa to come home. Maria said to Sakutaro what can the both watch. Sakutaro starts thinking while Maria changes the channel on TV.

"I want to watch Lucha Libre." Said Sakutaro.

"Okay what channel is it?" Maria asked while changing the channels on TV.

"Channel 84.9" replied Sakutaro.

"uuu" Maria cheered.

As Maria put on the channel, a noise came out outside somewhere close. Sakutaro had to look outside to find out what it was. Maria was anxious that something would happen to Sakutaro. As if it was high or low risk, Sakutaro peeped outside to see what it was.

"Uryu… I am going outside to see." said Sakutaro with the serious tone.

"uuu I don't think is a good idea. Maybe we should call the police." Maria said to Sakutaro with a worry tone.

"I have to protect the house and you Maria." Sakutaro replied back, "I'll give my life to you."

As Sakutaro headed down stairs to find out the cause of the noise, Maria was surprise that she never heard a boy would said these words to a girl. It was the time that Sakutaro should step up as a man to confront the problems of the house and the ushiromiya family. But it was no joke. He had to do what he had to do. No matter if he was a child, he want to prove himself that he isn't a child anymore. Down stairs, Sakutaro went outside to detected the noise.

"Uryu show yourself. Whoever you are?" Sakutaro said.

As he was walking around, he heard the noise. This time he heard coming out at front porch of the house. He saw a shadow that looked like crawling. He went towards the shadow and from the light, it appeared a cat crawling on the porch. Sakutaro was surprised to see a cat and thought it was someone spying on the house. "Oh it was you" He replied. As he headed back to the house, Maria thought that Sakutaro was in danger only because it was nighttime. Thank goodness it was a cat that was making wired noise.

"Well. What was it?" Maria asked with curiosity.

"It was a cat" replied Sakutaro, "thank god it wasn't person trying to break in our house. I'll do what I can to save this."

"Well don't you think is kinda risky." Said Maria

"Uryu I don't want anything happening to you or mom or the house."

As the both talked the situation out, they went back upstairs to Maria's room to watch TV. The Lucha Libre was on. Guessing that Sakutaro would have known the those fighters were highly trained to fight and defend. He was thinking that what if he was a highly train fighter so he could defend good people; just like Maria and Rosa. He needs to be really physically fit and take classes to fight. He thought to himself that if he could watch Lucha Libre many times or Martial Arts, he could have the skills of fighting.

"Uryu. I want to become a fighter one day Maria." Said Sakutaro.

Maria turned to Sakutaro and asked, "Why?"

"Well I am not be a fighter of Lucha Libre on TV. I just to learn how to fight like a badass uryu." Sakutaro replied. "I want to protect the people, you, and the Ushiromiya family."

"Well, you do need classes and you need to be physically fit." Maria said with anxious tone. She was thinking about if someone would train Sakutaro to fight.

"What if I sit here and watch those people fight and probably I'll learn more." Said Sakutaro as he turned to watch TV.

After 20 minutes of watching TV, the 2 fighters started to fight. Sakutaro had to pay closely attention of how the two uses their hands to fight. One fighter started to punch another fighter and the fighter started to punch him back.

"Oooh that's got to hurt." said Sakutaro.

As the two fighters fight, one fighter punch the other fighter on his face side and was knocked out on the ground. He went climbing on the corner pole on the ring. "Oh this is going to be good." Sakutaro got emotion and excited about what was going to happen. Maria was looking at the fighter standing on top of the corner pole and that moment, the fighter dive on top of the fighter realizing that the fighter that was lying on the floor gave up.

"oooohhh that's got to hurt." Maria looked surprised. Of course, Lucha Libre is a risky sport to get in to fight. As the referee started to count in Spanish, "Uno, dos, tres." After the referee counted, the fighter got up and the referee got the fighter's wrist and lifts it up.

"Uryu the guy is good" said Sakutaro.

"uuu I wish I had those moves" Maria said

"that guy is so good." Replied Sakutaro.

Maria looked at Sakutaro that she agreed how the fighter was good to fight. Suddenly the both heard a car coming by the reflection of the lights. Maria and Sakutaro went downstairs to see of Rosa came home. Soon, the door knob began to twist and the door opened. It was Rosa.

"hello you two" Rosa respond.

"uuu mama hello" Maria replied.

"hello mama" sakutaro replied.

"Could you two help me unload the stuff in the car." Rosa said

"Uryu, sure." Replied sakutaro

"yeah" Maria said.

As Maria and Sakutaro went outside to the driveway to Rosa's car, Maria started to unload the stuff out of the car. Sakutaro helped Maria and he begin smelling like hamburgers and fries. He peeped in the car and saw 3 bags and 3 cokes. Sakutaro took 3 bags and went inside the house to set in the kitchen table. He went back outside to the car to get the 3 cokes. "Uryu, I can't wait to eat this." He took it so he put it in kitchen table in the house. Maria came in the kitchen and unload 3 bags of groceries.

"uuu looks delicious" Maria said with joy.

Rosa was outside shutting the door of the car and went inside the house to eat.

"I want my number 3 with combo." Sakutaro grab the bag to get his own supper and Maria grabbed her own. Rosa went into the kitchen and started to get her own meal.

"I brought you two dinner. So eat and brush your teeth so you could go to bed." Rosa ordered the two kids to eat.

After Maria, Sakutaro, and Rosa were done eating, Maria and Sakutaro head upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Rosa was still in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and the throwing the trash away. As Maria and Sakutaro began to get their toothbrush and toothpaste to brush their teeth, Sakutaro was feeling something wired where he heard a noise coming from outside. Maria stood a bit frozen that she heard a wired noise too.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

Sakutaro spit the foam toothpaste on the sink from his mouth and dry up his mouth to head downstairs and see if Rosa was okay.

"Mama Rosa" Sakutaro was worried and frighten about if Rosa was in danger. "Uryu Mama Rosa."

"Yes" Rosa answered. Rosa walked out of the kitchen to see Sakutaro if he needed something.

"You ok." Sakutaro asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Rosa was confused of Sakutaro asking her that she was ok. She was cleaning the kitchen before she could go upstairs to shower and brush her teeth to go to bed.

"Oh nothing. Just checking up on you." Sakutaro turned away to head upstairs to see Maria. Sakutaro didn't want Rosa know about the noise that was coming from outside.

"uuu" Maria shooked back and saw if someone was passing by to peek inside the house. Sakutaro rushed to the bathroom to check on Maria.

"What's wrong?" Sakutaro looked Maria frighten.

"I saw someone trying to peep or I don't know if it was a shadow passing by."

Sakutaro had to look outside from the window but the window was on high level.

Now how could a person peep inside of a home from a window that is in a high level? Rosa came in the bathroom to see the two kids.

"What is going on in here?" Rosa asked in a serious tone.

"Uuu Mama someone passed through the window." Maria replied.

Rosa went towards the window to check if someone was peeping through the house. As Rosa turned away from the window, she looked at Maria and said "no one's there."

"uuu this house needs security protection." Maria said

Maria looked at Sakutaro that he was thinking about something.

Maria asked, "Sakutaro, Are you thinking of something?"

"Uryu" Sakutaro replied, "What if we buy security cameras and security alarms so it can be installed in the house so we could know if someone is trying to peep or break in or house."

Maria looked at Sakutaro that he can protect the house by security system. Maria replied, "uuu Sakutaro you're a genius." She looked at her mother and said, "Uuu mama Sakutaro is genius."

Rosa thought it would be a great idea to have security protection in her home.

"That's a great idea" Rosa said. "I need someone to install the security system."

"I could do it" Sakutaro said

"Yeah right." Rosa said and asked Sakutaro, "Do you know how to use a tool? Do you know how to install a security camera, a security alarm?"

"Well I could try. I have hands." Sakutaro replied.

"Huh" Rosa sighted. "okay you two it's time for bed."

Maria and Sakutaro began to clean up the sink and putting away their toothbrush inside the drawer. They headed to the bedroom for bedtime. Maria gave Sakutaro a pajama gown that was lying folded on the bed. "change into this so you could be comfy." Sakutaro took the pajama gown and headed to the bathroom and took off his clothes and shoes to change into the pajama gown. After that, he went to the bedroom where Maria is lying in bed. He got onto the bed to lie down. As Rosa tucked the two, she turned off the lights and said "good night you two."

"Good night." Maria and Sakutaro said it at the same time.

Rosa went up to the door and shut it behind her back and headed back to own bedroom.

This is part 1 of the story. Will Sakutaro protect the house from danger? Stay toon for part 2.


End file.
